David's Princess
by angelinaholloway
Summary: Angelina loves men with motorbikes and she's in for a wild ride especially when a certain vampire can't keep his eyes off of her. Could she be David's mate? David/OC
1. Chapter 1

David's POV:

**The Santa Carla Boardwalk was the same every night. But on this one night a girl of 18 was walking in the crowd and little did she know she was being watched by a creature of the night.**

"**Hey David. Whatcha lookin at?" asked Paul leaning against David following his gaze. His gaze landed upon an 18 year old girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue gypsy skirt and a small top that showed her stomach. She looked like she was getting ready to get onto the stage and dance and that's exactly what she did.**

" **She's hot David! Can we eat her?" He asked licking his lips. At that moment the boys came over and joined in on the conversation.**

**David growled low in his throat. "We are NOT going to eat her! If you think about that again I swear I will rip your throat out!"**

**All of the boys shrunk back alittle afraid of what he might do. All except Dwayne.**

"**I don't know how to tell you this man but I think you have found your mate. She's the one." Dwayne told him put his hand on his shoulder and looking towards the stage where David's mate was.**

**Angelina's POV:**

My nerves were bouncing off the walls. I was extremely nervous of going up on stage. Oh first let my introduce myself. I am Angelina. I am 18 and I dance. I have been dancing since I was 3. It is the only way I can make money. I have no family and no friends. Only guys who want to have sex with me. I'm still a virgin and I hate cocky men.

"Now please let me introduce Angelina with Gypsy dancing." Announced the man with the mic. I forgot his name. Oh well.

I walked up and my music started to play. Then I danced. Moving my hips back and forth and my arms up and down swaying with the music. My gaze went all around the room until it landed on the most handsome guy in the world. He had spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. (I forgot what he looked liked. SORRY!)

Finally the music stopped and I stopped with it. Everybody clapped and I got a lot of catcalls.

After I danced I got down off of the stage and sat on the bench waiting until everybody left so that I could sleep. I was looking at the stage when all of a sudden I heard motorbikes. I always thought that men who rode motorbikes were hot. Young men.

"Hello sweetheart." said a voice behind me.

I jumped and turned around to face the voice. It was the man she had been staring at when she was dancing.

"Uhmm…Hi." I said with a shy voice. I was never shy. It was just an act.

"Would you like a ride princess?" The man asked with a smirk.

"Well yes and no. You see I don't know you and you don't know me. But I like motorcycles and want to ride on one. So I really don't know." I said with a grin. I always loved teasing men. It was one of my special qualities.

"Well I'm David. Now you know me. These are my boys. Dwayne, Marko, and Paul." He said pointing to each one of them.

"I'm Angelina." I said taking in all of the boys' appearance's. "And yes I would like a ride. But you can't drop me off in the middle of nowhere because if you do then I will personally kill each one of you."

Marko laughed. His laugh reminded me of a hyena. "Ok princess what ever you say"

I rolled my eyes. David held out his hand to me and I took it and got on the bike with no problems. "How fast would you like to go?" He asked me when he started the bike.

"Fast" I said with a smirk and ran my finger under his chin.

"No problem princess."

And we took off.

We were going fast and it made me hold on to David longer. I tilted my head back and enjoyed the wind. Thoughts flied through my head. I was mainly wondering where they were taking me but I trusted David. Right? He wouldn't hurt me. I think.

We finally slowed and came to Hudson's Bluff.

I got off of the bike after David. Then we silently went into a cave. I almost tripped but was caught by none other than David. I held his stare and leaned in wanting to kiss his lips.

"Hey you two lovebirds get in here. I got Chinese!" exclaimed Marko.

We jerked our attention to Marko who had a grin on his face.

I finally made it into the cave and awaited what will come.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked down and followed the boys down a path that led into caves. I gave a questioning look but shrugged it off and kept walking. When we finally made it into the open part of the caves I looked around in awe. It was amazing! Candles let the place and gave it a mysterious glow, a fountain stood in the middle of the room and various pieces of torn up furniture sat around it. I looked around in amazement.

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it on top of the San Andreas Fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack. Now it's ours. What do you think princess?" David's voice sounded out.

"This is unbelievable!" I exclaimed walking around touching the fabric of the couch and the silk of the bed sheets. The guys laughed. After getting touchy with the place I walked over to the empty seat on the couch beside Dwayne. Marko and Paul sat on the edge of the fountain and David sat in an old-style wheelchair. They were all watching me with grins on their faces pleased with my reaction.

"So how come you wanted me to ride with you so desperately?" I asked looking toward David with a smirk plastered on my face.

"Who could pass up a woman like you?" He replied, staring into my eyes. I felt like he was staring into my soul and trying to find out what my thoughts were at the moment.

"Care for some Chinese food?" David said after me not saying a word. I shrugged my shoulders and watched as Marko got up and went into a deep part of the cave. "Come here." He said in a voice that made me weak to my knees. I got up and walked over in front of him. As soon as I did he lightly pulled me by my waist onto his lap. I got settled into his lap enjoying the comfort that I was never able to embrace.

Marko came back with food in his hands. "Food's here! Boys….and gorgeous." He yelled and winked at me making everybody's heads snap up to look up at him and causing a deep growl to arise from David. Marko handed me a box of rice. All the boys looked at me as if expecting something. I gave them a confused look.

"How are those maggots?" David asked.

"Huh?" I replied confused.

"You're eating maggots' princess." He told me watching my reaction. I knew that being with guys like them they had something up their sleeves.

"Delicious." I said smirking. I picked up some and saw maggots. I swallowed some. I then looked back down again to see that it was back to normal. Trick of the eye. I wasn't the smartest out in the world but I wasn't the dumbest. The boys looked at me in shock except for David. David had the look in his eyes of pure lust and love.

"Marko! Bottle! See that's what I love about this place. You ask and you receive." David said with a wicked glint in his eyes. Marko went to fetch the 'bottle'. When he came back he was holding a golden bottle with jewels around it making it look centuries old but beautiful at the same time. I felt like whatever was in the bottle was calling me.

"Drink this. Become one of us princess." David told me taking the bottle from Marko and handing it over to me. I eyed the bottle suspiciously. I looked around at their faces. Dwayne looked his normal self, Marko and Paul were bouncing up and down quietly with excitement and anxiousness on their faces. David's face was the opposite. He looked nervous and scared but he still upheld his bad boy side. At that moment I followed my heart instead of my brain. Without thinking, I put the bottle to my lips and gulped down some.

The boys were cheering and congratulating me on becoming one of them. I didn't understand what it meant but I was excited and ready. I had a new home and friends, maybe even a love. Only time will tell. I didn't know it then but time was on my side because I had all the time in the world. Just didn't know it.


End file.
